


海底月是天上月

by icejeen



Series: Luna [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen
Summary: 未说出口的旧情难忘
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei
Series: Luna [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831681
Kudos: 2





	海底月是天上月

吐真剂和后悔药二选一，日日树涉哪个都不想要，哪个都想要。他想听朔间零两年前雨夜里的真心话，也想回到他们相遇的开端，为浑浑噩噩的七年重新写批注。日日树涉不知深浅的玩笑话披着挚友的假面战战兢兢地向朔间零伸手，那句“你现在有想要恋爱的对象吗”如同达摩克利斯之剑高悬在他头顶，黑发的高傲少年微微一笑的否定回答偶尔会穿透他的梦将他刺醒，睁眼后怠于面对无聊浅薄的现实。

如果有魔药就好了啊，日日树涉想。但他无论如何都不会将药水灌到朔间零的果汁盒里，他承受不来最后三个字的力量，倘若那是对不起，岂不成了朝不自量力的举重选手压下的巨石，死相怪异难看。

高中毕业后的第八个月，朔间零的声音从千里之外传来，日日树涉彼时正坐在图书馆的角落里喝咖啡写论文。手机上的时间确实和手表对上了，2:37AM。

接上线的前三秒话筒里只有朔间零的呼吸声，一声重一声浅。

日日树涉率先开口：“魔王大人果然不同于俗物，深夜仍然精神矍铄。”言下之意傲慢的朔间大爷打扰到你日日树涉了。

“呵呵，我现在在码头边喝酒，和好多人一起。”

“别说什么好多人一起，是你引着他们去的吧。”

“你还是这么不留情面。”日日树涉左手转着钢笔，余下一只手划着键盘，黑屏的手机夹在肩膀和左耳间，他想不出朔间零此时的表情，大约是皮笑肉不笑的冷淡模样，“结束了一个大课题，他们说要开个庆功会，我就提议来海边。”

他大约也没有资格去问对方是什么课题，想让他知道朔间零自然第一时间就说了。

“海边？”

“唔，出了学寝大门走山路下来就是一个海边码头。趁着现在还有月光，感觉有点浪漫呢。”

“真是羡慕啊，零居然在别人身处水深火热之时寻乐子去了。”

“我来猜猜，日日树君现在……在做什么呢？”原本果决的句子断在电波里，以模糊暧昧的问号作结。

“不告诉你。”

“……”

“在海边喝酒啊，确实很有意思——我都还没这么干过。”

朔间零捕捉到他轻描淡写的过去，摘出了身边紧紧簇拥的数位好友，听他兴趣提起来马上跟上了视讯通话的邀请。日日树涉的拒绝来得如同席卷敌军的大象，一个巨大的脚印把他小小的雀跃钉进古战场的黄沙里。

零传来短短几秒的视频，涉努力想要分辨那端呼唤的名字究竟是不是零同学。也许是远距离的风景别有风情，他重新播放了好几次。反光的栏杆和靠在上面的年轻人，啤酒瓶堆在地上东倒西歪仿佛沉睡的保龄球瓶，倾斜的影子，天边亮起的几朵烟花。

“……今天是什么节日吗？”涉后知后觉。

“一个相当古老的传统节日，日日树君记不起来的话就算了，也不重要。”

野兽突然从涉心底窜起咆哮，拨开阻挡视线的灌木，跃出遮蔽天日的乔木。这一刻他好像做了什么决定。

朔间零很可爱，用可爱来形容他着实刺激。除了他们几个上街总好似乘玉辇巡访的好友，没人知道无所不知无所不晓的真一神朔间零经常傻到冒泡，对着路边的小狗犯痴什么的。人前英明神武的朔间大人落到名为爱与惊喜的日日树涉的凡尘里来——涉希望是如此，更有说服力的观点是他朔间零对奥林匹斯山上的仙人生活感到厌弃，动了凡心。朔间小零的城墙和盔甲坚不可摧，他的矛和戟剑指云霄，玲珑剔透还算可以，可爱娇俏可就过分了——常识人的想法。假使斎宫宗在此倾听日日树涉的心声，却也不会对它产生异议。

但是涉与他的娇妍无缘。只是几月，他便惊觉战线过长，对阵的来人举着明黄色的旗马上要吹起凯旋的号角，这是场注定溃败的战役。

“挂了。”

“诶等等等等。”零走到仓库另一侧，背景里的杂音渐渐消失。

钢笔落到esc键上，涉瞥它一眼攥紧拳头。图书管理员早就回去了，七层楼的建筑物里只有他一个人静悄悄地坐着，等待来自另一个星球的信息。

“稍微啊，就只有一点点，有点想你了。涉君。”朔间零捂着手机说出最后两个字，“你也变了很多呢。”

“唔。”为什么要对他话中的每一个反复推敲，不要去揣测也那个字背后的意味，他不能再恃宠而骄，不能再自以为是地踏入朔间零的领地。

涉闭上眼睛，港口的腥味远渡重洋飘来，洋洋洒洒为他勾勒出朔间零背靠墙角潇洒的样子。刚才搭着他肩膀的人是谁，在远处亲密无间地叫唤他的人是谁，亲昵地贴着他臂膀的人是谁。日日树涉对一连串的疑问无能为力，总不能叫他恬不知耻地跳回五分钟前的话题，回到一年前的雨夜里。

“今天晚上你那里的月亮应该很圆吧。”涉胡乱扯开话题。

“嗯，和日日树君头上的一样圆哦。”

“我不在室外。”

“那本大爷不就要收回刚才的话了，日日树君还是和以前一样无拘无束。”他轻笑。

涉不置可否，就当是这样，你开心就好。一层的落地窗没有帘子，清亮的月光自半圆形的顶上笼下，盖住他的半边身。

“啊……挂了。”

“早点睡，晚安。”

八个月间的联系断断续续，早上八点钟发去的消息凌晨才有回应，三言两语不成书。日日树涉不好打发，热情逐渐冷淡下来，别扭地不再透露一点自己的情报。逆先夏目隔几天都会分享有趣的占卜结果，有心求学的人深陷桃花风流债，旁敲侧击哥哥的情感状态，被一一搪塞过去。

深夜来电总有不寻常，码头夜饮之后几周，朔间零传来一张角度奇怪的合影自拍，像是游行结束后的留念。附上了一句，他现在有了在交往的人。

如果有后悔药就好了啊，到底是谁在想这件事。


End file.
